


【kicyu】縛る⑤

by ragelax



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragelax/pseuds/ragelax





	【kicyu】縛る⑤

【10】  
     

      房间里架着摄像机。安田这下子真的不知所措了起来。他愣愣地看着横山，却见他指了指床，并没有回看自己，“脱吧。”  
      镜头正朝着床的方向。  
      “我不明白......”  
      “脱衣服啊，有什么不懂的吗？”横山道，摆弄着摄像机，似乎在认真地调整角度，“我说的是日语吧。”  
       “脱......脱了之后呢......”  
       横山笑了，“呐，yasu，我说让你做什么什么你都会接受的吧......”  
       安田盯着横山的眼睛看，忽然低下头，也笑了，笑声很轻。他走到床边坐下，正对着横山和他的摄像机，一件一件地开始脱身上的衣服，他脱的很慢，手有些抖，腰带扯了好几下才解开，刘海遮住了脸上的表情，只是耳朵尖儿开始泛红了。  
      横山就这么盯着安田看，是一直以来再熟悉不过的身体，锁骨，乳尖，紧致的小腹，脐环，再到下面，看不够似的。安田一直低着头脱光了自己，等再抬起头来的时候，横山觉得自己看不懂他眼里的神情了，然而却是他最不喜欢的表情。以前不是这样的，横山想，那个时候的yasu总是笑眯眯的，就连五官都被柔化了似的，而不是现在这张生硬的脸。  
       这么想着就觉得刚刚压下去的火又上来了，横山走过去一把钳住安田，凑近他冷冷地说：“我知道那些照片是你故意散布出去的，你不是想被拍吗？好啊，我们来拍点好东西。”  
      “不是的......”  
      横山没听清他说什么，却也不是很在意，他解开腰带，脱了裤子，用力按住安田的头迫使他跪了下去，“你看，这个东西已经对你没感觉了。来对它做点什么，就像以前一样。”  
      “yoko......”  
      “别废话。”  
       横山直接把他的送进了安田的嘴里，深入进去，蛮横地顶了一下，安田便剧烈地咳了起来，横山反而抓着他的头发让他没法反抗，无视他的挣扎抽动起来。  
      咳嗽和窒息逼得口水和生理泪水一起流了出来，安田却反而开始调整呼吸和动作，尝试着配合了起来，渐渐地横山也就收回了控制的力道，转而把手指插进他的头发里拖着他的头。安田便主动含住他的，深深送进去，又吐出来，舌头打着圈磨蹭着尖端的纹路，再含进去一下一下地来回吞吐。  
       没过多久，横山就开始控制不住自己了，直接把安田按在地上，分开他的腿，随便用手指扩张了两下，就不管不顾地一口气插了进去，几乎是在用蛮力，毫无技术可言，单纯为了施暴一般。安田疼的脚趾头都蜷在了一起，大口的喘着气，却也没有挣扎，努力配合着调整姿势，好让自己适应一些。应该是流血了，但安田似乎也不在乎这些。他现在很想看一看横山的脸，想看看他的表情，却发现视线模糊地根本看不清什么。他于是抬起手擦了擦眼睛，就有更多的泪水控制不住的涌出来。他便把头别过一边，不想在这个时候让那个人看到这么扫兴的脸。  
      “喂，看着我啊。”横山却硬是捏住安田的脸让他转向自己，身下的动作更加用力了，“你是我的......yasu你怎么会想着逃走......”

      “yasu啊，你就，那么想摆脱我吗......”

......

  
      当横山叫着他的名字攀上顶点的时候，安田觉得自己似乎产生了某种快感，也可能是错觉，他看到yoko的眼眶红了，好看的嘴唇紧紧抿着，像是在拒绝某种呼之欲出的东西，绷紧的下颚就是他在用牙齿磨碎那些词句的最好的象征。  
      安田想，yokocho你错了，原本是你一直在拒绝我啊，我也只不过是在想尽办法把自己绑缚在你身边，好让你没法把我抛弃的太远罢了。


End file.
